gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stand
The Last Stand is set 15 years after the beginning of End Time a Zombie apocalypse where the living dead are a part of everyday life, and have been for some time. The players main task is to exist in a society that has totally broken down, In a world ruled by the dead, people are forced to finally begin living A work in progress, if you have any ideas or suggestions please comment. 'Weapons and Attachments:' Weapons play a major role in The Last Stand,' weapons are used to inflict damage or harm to enemies other living things and structures. Weapons are used to increase the efficacy and efficiency of activities such as hunting, crime, law enforcement, self-defense, and warfare.' 'Handguns: ' *'Glock 22 - Common ' *'Damage: 45-19' *'Magazine: 15 Rounds S&W' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 855g' *''S''I''G'' P266- Common *'Damage: 40-19' *'Magazine: 15 Rounds Parabellum' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 725g' *'M1911 - Rare' *'Damage: 55-19' *'Magazine: 7 Rounds ACP' *'Fire Rate: 515 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 1kg' *'Makarov - Common' *'Damage: 35-20' *'Magazine: 12 Rounds Makarov' *'Fire Rate: 625 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 730g' *'M9 - Uncommon' *'Damage: 40-19' *'Magazine: 15 Rounds Parabellum' *'Fire Rate: 535 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 925g' *'Five-seven - Rare' *'Damage: 35-19' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds 5.7x28mm' *'Fire Rate: 525 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 630g' *'629 V-Comp - Rare' *'Damage: 65-19' *'Magazine: 6 Rounds Magnum' *'Fire Rate: 315 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 1.4kg' *'Colt Python - Uncommon' *'Damage: 60-19' *'Magazine: 6 Rounds Magnum' *'Fire Rate: 375 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 1.2kg' *'Desert Eagle - Very Rare' *'Damage: 75-18' *'Magazine: 7 Rounds AE' *'Fire Rate: 325 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 1.9kg' 'Shotguns:' *'Remington 870' '- Common' *'Damage: 50-10x8 400-80' *'Magazine: 8 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Pump Action' *'Weight: 3.2kg' *'Model 1887 - Common' *'Damage: 45-10x8 360-80' *'Magazine: 5 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 90 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Lever-Action' *'Weight: 3.6kg' *'SPAS-12 - Rare' *'Damage: 30-7x8 240-56' *'Magazine: 8 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 400 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.4kg' *'Double Barrel - Uncommon' *'Damage: 40-10x8 320-80' *'Magazine: 2 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 212 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Break Action' *'Weight: 3.8kg' *'Ithaca 37 - Uncommon' *'Damage: 50-10x8 [400-80' *'Magazine: 7 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 82 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Pump Action' *'Weight: 3.2kg' *'Striker - Very Rare' *'Damage: 25-8x8 200-64' *'Magazine: 12 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 325 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.4kg' *'USAS-12 - Very Rare' *'Damage: 15-10x8 120-80' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds Gauge' *'Fire Rate: 260 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 5.4kg' 'Battle Rifles:' *'M1 Garand - Common' *'Damage: 50-45' *'Magazine: 8 Rounds Springfield' *'Fire Rate: 515 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 5.3kg' *'G3A3 - Rare' *'Damage: 50-40' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 425 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.1kg' *'FAL - Rare' *'Damage: 55-40' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 315 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 5.95kg' *'Mk 14 EBR - Uncommon' *'Damage: 45-40' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 550 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.2kg' *'SKS' '- Rare ' *'Damage: 50-40' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds 7.62x39mm' *'Fire Rate: 415 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 3.4kg' *'SCAR-H - Very Rare' *'Damage: 65-35' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 300 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 5.3kg' *'SIG 556 - Rare' *'Damage: 50-40' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds 5.64x45' *'Fire Rate: 415 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.8kg' 'Sub machine Guns ' *'MP5K - Common' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds Parrebullum' *'Fire Rate: 900 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 2kg' *'UMP 45 - Common' *'Damage: 35-18' *'Magazine: 25 Rounds ACP' *'Fire Rate: 720 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 2.65kg' *'P90 - Rare' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 50 Rounds 5.7x28mm' *'Fire Rate: 720 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 2.6kg' *'PP-19 Bizon - Very Rare' *'Damage: 30-19' *'Magazine: 64 Rounds Makarov' *'Fire Rate: 650 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 2.1kg' *'Mini Uzi - Common' *'Damage: 30-18' *'Magazine: 32 Rounds Parabellum' *'Fire Rate: 950 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 1.6kg' *'PP-2000 - Rare' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 44 Rounds Parabellum' *'Fire Rate: 725 Rounds' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 1.4kg' 'Assault Rifles:' *'AK-47' - Rare *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds M43' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 4.78kg' *'M16A4 - Rare' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 720 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 4kg' *'FAMAS' -''' Rare''' *'Damage: 40-35' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 475 RPM' *'Fire Mode: 3 Round Burst' *'Weight: 3.8kg' *'F2000 - Rare' *'Damage: 33-22' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 900 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 3.6kg' *'G36C' - Rare *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 769 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 2.82kg' *'M4A1 - Rare' *'Damage: 40-25' *'Magazine: 30 Round NATO' *'Fire Rate: 700 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 3.1kg' *'ACR' - Rare *'Damage: 33-22' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds SPC' *'Fire Rate: 750 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' *'Weight: 3.8kg' *'AUG A3' '- Rare' *'Damage:' 40-24 *'Magazine': 30 Rounds '['5.56x45mm NATO] *'Fire Rate:' 735 RPM *'Fire Mode:' Fully Automatic *'Weight: 3.2kg' 'Sniper Rifles:' *'Rem'i'ngton 700 - Common' *'Damage: 85' *'Magazine: 5 Rounds Win' *'Fire Rate: 75 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' *'Weight: 3.8kg' *'M40A5 - Very Rare' *'Damage: 95' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds NATO' *'Fire Rate: 70 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' *'Weight: 7.5kg' *'Blaser R93 - Rare' *'Damage: 90' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds 'Lapua' *'Fire Rate: 68 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' *'Weight: 3.8kg' *'Dragunov SVD - Uncommon' *'Damage: 75 ' *'Magazine: 10 Round' 7.62x54mmR *'Fire Rate: 415 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' *'Weight: 4.3kg' *'SV-98 - Very Rare' *'Damage: 98 ' *'Magazine: 10 Round 7.62x54mmR' *'Fire Rate: 75 RPM' *'Fire Mode:' Bolt Action *'Weight: 7.5kg' *'M95 - Extremely Rare' *'Damage: 100' *'Magazine: 5 Round BMG' *'Fire Rate: 45 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' *'Weight: 10.7kg' 'Specials:' *'Crossbow' '- Rare' *'Damage: 98' *'Magazine: 1 Round Explosive Tip' *'Fire Rate:' 30 RPM *'Fire Mode: Single Shot' *'Weight:' 5.6kg *'Flare Gun - Rare' *'Damage: 75' *''Magazine: 1 Round ''Gauge Flare *'Fire Rate: 12 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Break-Action' *'Weight: 98g' *'M32 MGL' '- Very Rare' *'Damage: 200-65' *'Magazine: 6 Rounds Grenade' *'Fire Rate: 18 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Double-Action' *'Weight: 5.3kg' *'Chainsaw' '- Uncommon' *'Damage: 100' *'Magazine':' 50lt Petrol' *'Fire Rate: 10 LPM' *'Fire Mode: Two Stroke' *'Weight: 7.8kg' *'Jackhammer' - Rare *'Damage:' 45 *''M''agazine: 50lt Petrol *'Fire Rate: 10 LPM' *'Fire Mode: Two Stroke' *'Weight: 9kg' *'Spear Gun- Rare' *'Damage:' 100 *''Magazine: 1 Round '''[Spear]' *'Fire Rate: 8 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Pneumatic' *'Weight:' 4.7kg *'M2 Flamethrower' *'Damage: 50' *'Magazine: 65lt' Petrol *'Fire Rate: 10 LPM' *'Fire Mode:' Pneumatic *'Weight: 30kg' 'Melee:' 'Blunt:' *'Fists' - When you have nothing equipped in your left and right hands ' *'Damage: 14.2 *'Speed: Moderate - Fast' *'Baseball Bat - Common' *'Damage: 33' *'Speed: Slow - Moderate' *'Weight: 94g' *'Golf Club - Uncommon' *'Damage: 45' *'Speed: Moderate - Fast' *'Weight:' 70g *'Sledge Hammer - Uncommon' *'Damage: 65' *'Speed: Very slow - Slow' *'Weight:' 9.1kg *'Tier Iron - Common' *'Damage: 40' *'Speed: Fast - Slightly Faster' *'Weight:' 85g *'Shovel - Common' *'Damage: 30' *'Speed: Slow - Moderate' *'Weight: 96g' *'Brick - Uncommon' *'Damage: 25' *'Speed: Fast - Faster' *'Weight: 55g' *'Wrench - Uncommon' *'Damage: 35' *'Speed: Moderate - Fast' *'Weight: 87g' *'Knuckle Dusters - Rare' *'Damage: x2' *'Speed: Moderate '''- 'Fast''' *'Weight: 12g' '''S'harp: *'''Steak Knife - Common *'Damage: 40' *'Speed: Fast - Faster' *'Weight: 6g' *'Axe - Uncommon' *'Damage: 50' *'Speed: Slow - Moderate' * '' Weight: 1. '''kg *'Meat Cleaver -''Common''' *'Damage: 45' *'Speed: Moderate - Fast' *'Weight: 105g' *'Machete' - Section heading Write the second section of your page here.